


i no longer remember your hands

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "how did your lips feel on mine?"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808
Kudos: 1





	i no longer remember your hands

i no longer remember your hands

touch against my face, against

my skin - you held me close

under the cage of earth, and you pulled

me to me and made me a creation

made me nothing short of beautiful;

i no longer remember your finger 

on my lip and then how i could

not feel you against my skin

scarred with all the love i keep

on searching for though you

are here, right here, all that i 

have ever wanted in your arms

all the beautiful things

the life that i may have had flashing in front of my eyes 

i could have been yours - you

could have been mine and it is my fault

and i no longer remember your hands

nor the way they loved me


End file.
